Eric Bauza
Eric Bauza (born December 7, 1979 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian artist and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Stimpy in Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2013) - Tromo (ep53), Additional Voices *Ask the StoryBots (2018) - Jake the Cupcake (ep8), Additional Voices *Atomic Puppet (2016) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2008) - Additional Voices *Ballmastrz: 9009 (2018) - Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016-2018) - Announcer (ep51), Charlie (ep39), Clown Cop (ep24), Coast Guard (ep51), Dack (ep24), Mr. Moon (ep50), President Moon, Russ (ep39), Soung (ep37), Tony (ep39), Wayne (ep24) *Ben 10 (2016) - Gust-O (ep6) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Driba, Albedo (Ultimate) DiamondHead (ep77), Articguana, Bellicus, Big Chuck (ep73), Buzzshock (ep67), Cast Iron (ep23), Chromastone (ep80), DiamondHead, Dr. Psychobos, Eatle, Fistrick, Galvan Albedo (ep4), Grey Matter, Jerry, Lackno (ep8), Mad DiamondHead (ep69), Mad Upchuck (ep69), Mad Waybig (ep70), Mechaneer (ep13), Megawhatt (ep3), Mr. Smoothy (ep80), Pax, Poltroon (ep32), Preety Boy Vreedles (ep68), Raff, Ripjaws, Rook Da, Solid Plugg, Thunderpig, Toepick (ep41), Trombipulor (ep14), Ultimate Albedo (ep37), Upchuck, Waybig, Young Cooper (ep71), Additional Voices *Black Dynamite (2012-2014) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014-2016) - Buhdeuce, Announcer (ep12), B2D2 (ep4), Baby Buhdeuce, Baby Monster (ep2), Bacteria Blob (ep3), Big Baby Buns (ep21), Bob Featherly (ep27), Buhdeuce's Belly (ep24), Buhdeuce's Gut (ep35), Disco Ball (ep29), Dishwasher, Duckling (ep6), Faux Buhdeuce (ep26), Finger#2 (ep10), Gator (ep16), Little Buhdeuce (ep29), Littler Buhdeuce (ep29), Monster (ep5), Monster (ep6), Monster#1 (ep4), Monster#1 (ep7), Monster Emcee (ep17), Mushroom Worker#2 (ep27), Narrator (ep39), Old Buhdeuce (ep24), Peebee (ep18), Peppers (ep5), Rich Passenger Beetle (ep5), Stamp (ep30), Steering Wheel (ep4), Tadpolice Officer (ep9), Thon, Three Headed Birdman (ep7), Tunnel Eater (ep20), Video Game Announcer (ep15), Worm (ep8) *Bunnicula (2017-2018) - Dr. Pistachio (ep61), Gamer 1 (ep14), Gamer 3 (ep14), Giant (ep82), Jerry (ep59), Jimbo (ep60), Narrator (ep73), Patches, Popcorn (ep52), Sheriff Chuck (ep61), Termite (Main; ep84) *Chowder (2009) - Charlie #2 (ep27), Shmoast Guard (ep27), Tourist #2 (ep27) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005) - Slide D'Peel (ep1), Slip D'Peel (ep1) *Dan Vs. (2011-2013) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2017-2018) - Announcer (ep5), Bad Attitude Beagle (ep3), Benevolent Beagle (ep3), Big Time Beagle, Botched Job Beagle (ep3), Bottle Beagle (ep3), Bouncer Beagle, Bungle Beagle (ep3), Burger Beagle, Captain Farley Foghorn (ep27), Dealer (ep5), Funso Doll (ep26), Grandpappy Beagle (ep27), Nik Nokturne (ep12), Random Employees (ep6), Security Guard (ep6), Tailor (ep5), The DéJà Vu Beagles (ep3), The Friendlies (ep3), The Longboard Taquito Beagles (ep3), The Meanies (ep3) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Ernesto (ep39), Additional Voices *Disney Henry Hugglemonster (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2012) - Mr. Huang (ep39), Robots (ep52), Additional Voices *Disney Legend of The Three Caballeros (2018) - José Carioca, Commodore Windbag (ep7), Ghost Teddy Roosevelt (ep7), Mars (ep4), Moai (ep5), Pep Talk Totem (ep4), Telenovela Actor (ep6), Tour Guide (ep6), Waiter (ep5) *Disney Muppet Babies (2018) - Baby Fozzie (ep1) *Disney Pickle and Peanut (2017) - Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2019) - Pãgala (ep58) *DreamWorks Dinotrux (2016) - Auger (ep25), Bore-Is (ep25), Flynt (ep29), Gruff Gluphosaurus (ep18), Stix (ep18) *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015-2018) - Eames, Puss in Boots, Brad (ep37), Desmondo, Murflock (ep4), Osvaldo, Puss Dos, San Lorenzan#2 (ep1), Señor Igualdemontijo, Sino, Wimblegurp *DreamWorks The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) - Premier Leader (ep9) *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Galileo (ep8), Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Chet, Animal Delegate#2 (ep51), Cameron (ep29), Dillwood (ep51), Guy Gagne (ep26), Male Kissing Teen (ep51), Peel-Out (ep12), Pentapeg (ep51), Silent But Deadly (ep51) *DreamWorks Where's Waldo? (2019) - Dingo (ep13), Koala (ep13) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Rodolfo Rivera/'White Pantera', Additional Animal Voices (ep19), Bandido (ep2), Bouncer (ep7), Cactus Kid (ep16), Chorizo (ep4), Chepe (ep22), Chui (ep22), Don Dinero (ep24), Dos, Dr. Eugene Butterman, Giant Robot Sanchez (ep21), John (ep13), Judge (ep17), Lumberjack (ep11), Mighty Cheetar (ep14), Mikey (ep3), Mr. Dineron (ep2), Officer (ep2), Principal Tonino, Rio (ep13), Robotic Voice (ep6), Sirilo, Steve (ep17), Store Owner#3 (ep16), Synthesized Voice (ep21), Takeshi (ep4), Toshiro (ep9), Tres, Veterinarian (ep3) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2011-2012) - Blue Berries (ep43), Blueberry Foreman (ep43), Retchy Lintpockets *Hero: 108 (2010-2012) - Camel King (ep7), Cat King (ep12), Chang San (ep19), Dog King, Human Man (ep19), LC's Turtle (ep7), Redface Kwan, Swamp Hippo King (ep51), Wusung *Hot Streets (2018) - Black Bart (ep8), Count Dracula (ep10), Mechanized Voice (ep8), Rock N' Roll Frankenstein (ep10), Romantic Phantom (ep10) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Construction Worker 2 (ep5), FA-4 Droid Pilot (ep3), Luke Skywalker, Rusty (ep5), Stormtrooper#2 (ep4), Waiter (ep4), X-Wing Pilot (ep5) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016-2017) - Luke Skywalker, Protocol Droid (ep6), Stormtrooper#2 (ep25), TIE Pilot (ep14) *Mighty Magiswords (2016-2017) - Alex (ep36), Chad (ep35), Customer (ep35), Dwight (ep37), Hoppus, King Rexxtopher, Phil *Mixels (2016) - Mixapod (ep4), Paladum (ep4), Zoo Animals (ep4) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2016) - Avocado (ep19), Cow (ep19), Mantis (ep19) *Rick and Morty (2013) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) - Splinter, Blonde Boy (ep3), Claw Machine Kid (ep3), Clem (ep3), Distraught Man (ep3), Manager (ep3), NYPD (ep3), Narrator (ep4), President Pepperoni (ep3), Additional Voices *Sanjay and Craig (2014-2016) - Cop (ep49), Curly Haired Boy, Googa 1 (ep26), Skater 3 (ep26), Suit Man (ep49), Toyosan (ep26) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2012) - Clerk's Pet (ep18), Dr. Quest (ep40), Dr. Zin (ep40), Eager Clerk (ep18), Old Clerk (ep40) *Star Wars: Resistance (2018) - Gorrak Wiles (ep2) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017-2018) - Malouf (ep10), Mr. Hernandez (ep6), Mr. Silver (ep6), Murikami, Museum Robots (ep10), Riya's Dad (ep16), The Gentleman (ep16), Thug#2 (ep6) *Superjail! (2011-2014) - Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) - Guard#1 (ep1) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2017) - The Hammer (ep100), Tiger Claw (ep100) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Mr. Toto (ep6) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) - Gavin (ep6), Marvin the Martian *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Allegro (ep4), Chance (ep1), Additional Voices *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *The Ripping Friends (2001) - Additional Voices *The Rocketeer (2019) - Alfonso, Announcer (ep1), Carnival Barker (ep6), Parachuter (ep1), Pie Judge (ep6) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Skunk (ep2) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2016) - Maven Danger (ep100), Skip Scobble (ep100) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2017) - Drift, Back (ep35), Computer Voice (ep56), Forth (ep35), Headlock (ep19), Instructor (ep55), Look-Out (ep23), Lt. Ziegler (ep17), Male Tourist (ep24), Officer (ep26), Pseudo (ep24), Radio Commercial (ep51), Scientist (ep48), Scoutmaster 2 (ep28), Silverhound (ep35), Soldier Mini-Con (ep37) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Boss (ep26), Caller (ep9), Caller (ep12), Caller (ep14), Caller (ep16), Caller (ep25), Chinese Helper (ep15), Dad (ep27), Delivery Boy (ep1), Doctor (ep11), Doctor (ep22), Guy Skunk (ep16), Iron Shogun (ep1), Kid (ep22), Man (ep10), Naked Man (ep23), Old Man (ep25), Prince (ep26), Ronnie (ep13), Shen (ep1), Time Traveler (ep22), UPS Guy (ep25), Yakuza Guy (ep22) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2017) - Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider, Arcade (ep46), Automated Drone Voice (ep66), Computer Voice (ep83), Michael Tan/Swarm (ep37), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep87), Scorpion, Triskelion Computer (ep68) *Uncle Grandpa (2013-2015) - Belly Bag, Hot Dog Person, Crazy Baby (ep37), Eric (ep3), Guillermo (ep5), Weird Man (ep25), Xama, Xarna (ep7), Additional Voices *UniKitty! (2018) - Coin (ep10), Dino Dude (ep10) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Cal (ep5), Garbage Truck Driver (ep15), Old Man (ep15), Rock Hardease (ep14) *Xiaolin Chronicles (2013-2015) - Jack Spicer, Raimundo Pedrosa, Dr. Toho (ep5), Grand Master Dashi (ep10), Human Kid (ep11), Mini Dojo (ep11), Monk Guano (ep25), Narrator (ep24), Pandabubba (ep6), Patty (ep18), Tai Shui (ep26), Warden (ep12) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - Security Guy *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Punk#1, Rookie Cop *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - Houston Raines *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Ryan Choi *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Rage of Atlantis (2018) - Bartender, Jimmy Olsen *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Bane, Commissioner Gordon *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: The Flash (2018) - Atom/Ray Palmer, B'dg, Jimmy Olsen *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) - Big Earl *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - Daphanatic, Rock Dude *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) - Clark Sparkman *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - K.J. *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, Hoppy *The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania (2017) - Rolf Rodriguez *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Dr. Benton Quest 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DC Super Friends (2010) - Flash/Barry Allen, Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries 'Movies' *Batman and Harley Quinn (2017) - Wesley *Dick Figures: The Movie (2013) - Lord Takagami *Nerdland (2016) - Anchorman Eric *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Stan Lee's Assistant *The Book of Life (2014) - Cave Guardian, Father Domingo *The Emoji Movie (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Cat in Paris (2012) - Dog Owner, Dom 'Shorts' *G.I. Joe: Resolute (2009) - Cobra Soldier, Destro, Storm Shadow, Tunnel Rat *The Animated Tales of GWAR (2013) - Song Narrator *Turtles Takes Time (and Space) (2016) - Leonardo, Pirate 'TV Specials' *Black Dynamite: The Wizard of Watts (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Club Penguin: Halloween Panic! (2015) - Poltergus *DreamWorks Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale (2017) - Puss in Boots, Eames, Princess Monster *Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past (2015) - Guard #1, Tiger Claw, Triceraton Soldier #2, Triceraton #3 *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus (2019) - Angry Man, Announcer, Boy, Bracelet Monster *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Iron Spider *Lucky (2019) - Gnome Kid 1, Gnome Kid 2, Ken the Business Gnome *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Annihilation: Earth! (2015) - Tiger Claw, Triceraton *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Invasion (2014) - Man, Tiger Claw *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Manhattan Project (2014) - Man #1, Tiger Claw 'Web Animation' *A Fowl American (2018) - President Rump, Pig Jong Un, Pootin *Batman Unlimited (2015) - Punk *Bravest Warriors (2014-2017) - Arcade Monster (ep25), Concierge, Customer (ep19), Danny's Dad (ep25), Gavin (ep20), Midge (ep20), Santean#1 (ep19), Shepherd (ep19) *Chainsaw Richard (2014) - Chainsaw Richard, Officer, Theater Guy *Dallas & Robo (2018) - Additional Voices *Dick Figures (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Luke Skywalker, Boss Nass (ep3), Green Leader (ep3), Head Jawa (ep2), Porkins Pilot (ep4), Rusty (ep1) *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - Alerta *Tom Hanks' Electric City (2012) - Additional Voices *Woody Woodpecker (2018) - Woody Woodpecker Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) - Amadeus Cho *Batman Ninja (2018) - Antique Dealer, Two-Face/Harvey Dent, Laughing Mask Samurai A *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Ezekiel Stane/'Technovore' *When Marnie Was There (2015) - Marnie's Father Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *The Angel of Vine (2018-2019) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) - Digger *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Seagulls *Woody Woodpecker (2017) - Woody Woodpecker 'TV Movies' *A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) - Foop 'TV Series' *Community (2014) - Narrator (ep95) *Supernatural (2018) - Cousin Slicker (ep280) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Villains Challenge (2015) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Portal Power (2016) - Rock Creature, Tiger Claw *View-Master Virtual Reality: Batman: The Animated Series Experience Pack (2016) - Goon#2, Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot, Scarface, Ventriloquist/Arnold Wesker 'Video Games' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Nomad 62, Player *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Gnome, Marshmallow Kid, Pillowmint Butler *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Medic Adam Hamasaki *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Arctiguana, DiamondHead, Driba, Megawhatt, Upchuck (DS Version) *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Dr. Psychobos, Incursean Fire Infantry, Waybad *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Stimpy *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Chairman Drek *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Tiger Claw *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (144) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors